Ever After
by OwlDuchess
Summary: Renard meets a Wesen who will change his life forever, but at what expense? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Flight BA891 from London Heathrow to Portland is now departing. Final boarding call for passengers on BA891. Please proceed to gate number thirteen"

The flight flashed several times on the departures board in front of her. She grabbed her bag and hauled it onto her right shoulder. Portland. She could hardly believe it. She was on her way to Portland. She was walking in to the lion's den, and hoping to come out the other side, alive and well. She took a deep breath and walked hesitantly toward the gate. What on earth was she letting herself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now preparing to land at Portland International. Please ensure your bags are stowed safely and return your seat to the upright position"

She stirred from her sleep. Ten hours had gone by fairly quickly. A mixture of a passable in-flight movie, music on her I Pod and general napping had made the journey less arduous. She looked briefly at the city below. She had visited other US cities, but never Portland. She couldn't tell very much from up high, but she knew that it was not all that it appeared to be. Portland was the new Wesen hot spot. The reports were almost constant now, though the Grimm was certainly working his way through them. And the Prince, why was he here in Portland, away from the grandeur of his European royal heritage? She hoped not to run into him, for both their sakes.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a small, stern air hostess closing the window shade sharply.

"Ma'am we're descending, we need all of the shades down now"

The plane touched down, one of the smoother landings she had experienced lately. Everyone scrambled to their feet despite the advice to the contrary. She joined them in ignoring the advice, grabbing her bag from underneath the seat In front before making her way to the exit.

Off the plane and in the terminal her first stop was the bathroom. Flying first class had its privileges, namely a private arrivals area with its own well-kept bathroom. She stepped inside, leaving her luggage with the concierge on duty. She looked in the mirror and saw instantly that ten hours flying in a recycled air environment did not agree with her. Her Ivory skin looked sallow; her long platinum hair was now limp.

"_This is what happens when you stay in human form too long!" _She could practically hear her mother shouting in her ear, after years of being told off for doing exactly that. She sighed, her mother was right. Fortunately it would only take a few minutes in her Wesen form to revive her. She went into the bathroom stall, carefully checking if anyone or indeed any Wesen were around, before joyfully returning to her true self.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning, and Nick for once wasn't working. He was instead hauled up in the trailer studying the book. He had dragged Monroe along for the fun, though Monroe wasn't really having any. Nick had enlisted him for his insights on Wessen and he was getting somewhat bored with his status as Wiki-Wesen.

"Dude seriously, can we go now? Its Saturday, you're not working, let's go!"

Nick wasn't listening. He had just come across a Wessen, but not unlike any he had ever seen. This Wessen could be thought of as well, attractive. And it had abilities. He had never seen that in a Wesen.

"Hey Monroe, what do you know about Einhorns?" He asked excitedly, he loved discovering new Wesen, particularly unusual ones.

"Did you say Einhorn?" Monroe replied his interest peaked for the first time in two hours.

"Yes, Einhorn. Isn't that German for…..?"

"Unicorn, but they don't look like the Unicorns you and I would recognise" Monroe interjected, picking up the book, staring at it for a few minutes.

"So… what do you know?"

"Dude, Einhorns are like Wesen legends. I don't even know if any are still around. They're kinda like Royalty. They can do stuff, like magic stuff. They were courted by the Royal families mostly, for their beauty and the ability to….. Influence people."

"Influence?"

"Yeah, like magically. Basically, the females were brought up knowing they would marry into the royal family at the earliest opportunity. Then bam, along came women's rights and all that. They got fed up, rebelled. Most were killed, maybe all. No one has seen one for over a hundred years."

"Wow. The men? What about the men?"

"Kinda like male calves' dude. Not killed…. But pretty much nowhere as important or desired as the female. They're only task in life was well, you know, to umm.."

"Yeah yeah I get it, keep the family line going."

"Pretty much. But like I said, no one has seen one in forever, I doubt we'll ever see one in Portland."

"Shame. I wouldn't actually mind meeting one" Nick smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

The light poured in through the open curtain, waking her from her incredibly deep sleep. She looked over at it. She should get up and close it but it was too early in the morning for that. So instead, she used her Wessen given talent and closed it without moving an inch.

"Better" she smiled to herself.

She looked over at the clock, it was after 9. She had slept for twelve hours. _Damn jet lag_ she thought as she picked up the phone to order room service.

Thirty minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready to go. There was a knock at the door.

"Room Service" a perky female voice called.

She strolled over to the door and opened it. Almost instantly the perky room service girl morphed to her Bauerschwein self In recognition of whom she was serving.

"Oh, oh,my oh my god…I… you…" the young girl stuttered.

"Yes, yes I know, I know. Listen, you can't tell anyone you've seen me, understand? I know how the Wessen grape vine works; it always starts with a Bauerschwein!"

"I won't, won't tell anybody. Nope. No one. They wouldn't believe a silly Bauerschwein like me anyway." She continued to stutter her words in awe.

"Listen, maybe you can help me. I'm looking for the Grimm"

"Oh yeah, Detective Burckhardt" She smiled, a blush filling her cheeks.

"Wait, the Grimm is a Police Officer?" She retorted.

"Yeah, I know right?"

"Where can I find him?" She questioned, still digesting the fact he was a police officer.

"At the police station downtown. Do you want me to order a car for you?"

"Yes, please. Thanks. Oh, and don't forget, you never saw me"

"Yes ma'am, I didn't see anybody. Enjoy your breakfast" She replied, hurriedly pushing the cart in to the room and leaving just as quickly.

She ate her breakfast quickly in anticipation of the cars arrival. The phone rang, her car was ready.

_This is it _she thought to herself. She was going to meet the Grimm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Burckhardt, Hank- in my office!" Captain Renard shouted.

The two men left their desks and entered the Captains office.

"Where are we at on this case?" he questioned sternly.

"We've got a match on the prints, he's a parolee so going to bring him in now" Nick replied.

"Ok, do that. Anything else?"

"No, no sir not right now"

"Listen, I want the parolee to sing- you got it? We need this case closed"

"Yes Sir" the two men replied in sync.

The two men left the Captains office, slightly bewildered at his strong reaction.

"What's his problem?" Hank questioned.

"Not sure, he seems kinda obsessed with this case. I'm not sure what's so special about it" Nick replied, _Oh other than the fact that the victim was a Wesen, and the perp is a Wesen and it's a feud that goes back a couple hundred years _he added silently.

"C'mon, let's go get the perp" Hank replied, grabbing his coffee of his desk.

Nick walked to his desk to grab his badge; he couldn't very well go out without it. He was just about to turn back to Hank when Sargent Wu interrupted.

"Hey Burckhardt some cute British chick wants to see you"

"Who is she?" he asked.

"No idea, but she's pretty cute. You're gonna want to check it out"

"Fine. Tell Hank I'll follow him after ok?" he replied, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Ok no worries Burckhardt" Sargent Wu smiled, still thinking about the girl downstairs.

She stood outside the Police station. Of all the places she thought she might find a Grimm, this was not on her list. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Excuse me" she smiled at the desk Sargent, "I'm looking for a Detective Burckhardt t?"

"Sure, he's here. Can I ask what it's about?"

"Oh I have some information he might be interested in" she continued, leaning in closer. Her gentle power of persuasion coercing the desk Sargent into cooperating with her.

"Ok, I'll go get him" He smiled, unsure as to why he was being so personable.

As she waited in the busy reception area, she was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of being watched. Stronger than the feeling humans would get, and she was unable to ignore it. She turned around, hoping it was nothing.

As she turned, she was met with the face of the Prince. She had never thought time could stand still, and anyone who had ever told her of love at first sight she thought to be silly.

Not now.

Time was completely still, no one moved, no one spoke. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. In an instant, she was bonded to him. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she was his now, forever. She wanted nothing more than to run away with this handsome Prince, to do whatever he asked of her. Her heart was racing; she could barely catch her breath. She had never desired any man in this way. It wasn't just physical attraction, though he was incredibly attractive. It was deep set, the feeling she had known him forever, though they had never met.

It was just her, and he who seemed to be aware of what was happening.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, in his own Police station. An Einhorn was stood before him. In the time before he would surely have been married to one by now, and would be back home, in Europe living a very different life. He was unable to resist her. He hated being out of control, he never thought this could happen. No one had seen an Einhorn in a hundred years. He could feel her; feel her heart racing as his was. He wanted to love her, care for her, protect her. Renard considered himself a logical, rational man but right now he wanted nothing more than to leave this place with her and never come back.

She couldn't stop staring at the man before her. The Prince! He too worked at the Police station, how could that be? A Grimm and a Prince under the same roof? What was he playing at? Her mother talked of the inability to resist a Prince once one laid eyes upon him, but she has thought of it as a silly fairytale. She was a modern woman. A Wessen! No one could control her, she controlled them. But as he drew ever closer, her ability to control waned. Oddly, she didn't want to control him, but she knew she ought to. She didn't want that life. She wanted freedom.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

With that, time returned to normal. She turned to face the man addressing her.

"Detective Burckhardt?"

Nick was entranced. Her face didn't change like the other Wessen. She had complete control, but he still knew. Knew who she was.

"I, um, understand you had some information for me?" He asked, trying to regain control of his thoughts.

"Detective, I can handle this" The Captain interrupted, "You were just on your way out to get that parolee, right?"

"Well, yeah but Hank can take care of it till I get there, I think I should ask this young lady a few questions about the um, information she has?"

The Captain knew he couldn't pursue this any further, it would look odd and risk exposing him. He was struggling to control his inner Wesen around her. He never lost control; he knew he would have to let this go on this occasion. But he had to see her again.

"Detective Burckhardt will be happy to help you, and take all your details" He smiled at her, looking at Burkheart to ensure he got what he was saying.

"Yes, Captain, I will" He replied, slightly confused by his response.

He took her to the Captains office, he had a feeling he wouldn't mind.

"I can't believe it, you're an Einhorn! Monroe is gonna be so sorry he missed this" He said.

"Monroe? Another detective, you tell all your police friends about Wessen?"

"God no, he's a Blutbaden"

"A Grimm, friends with a Blutbaden, who's also a detective? Did no one give you the job description for being a Grimm?" She laughed.

"No time. My aunt died, I was made a Grimm, what can I say? Anyway, Why are you here? No one has seen an Einhorn in a hundred years"

"Indeed, we've been keeping a low profile for a while. However, your activities here in Portland have not gone unnoticed; I came to see for myself."

"Really? Why?"

"It's, complicated. I'm sure you're aware of the Royal families"

"A little, but to be honest I don't have a lot of information. I hear that you've been avoiding them for quite some time yourself?"

"Had to, I couldn't be drawn in to that life. Being some sort of Wessen trophy. Being a pawn in their games. Using my talents for such despicable political ends. That's why we went into hiding. If they had gotten us to use our influence, I can't even imagine the outcome. It can't happen."

"So, they force you to, um, influence people?" He asked, not fully understanding the situation but desperate to know more.

"No, we can't… well we can't help it. When we're with a Prince you can't help but do what they want. It's like they have some weird power over you, and you don't even mind. Pretty ironic given we're the ones in complete control most of the other time."

"That, that sounds pretty awful. Like a screwed up fairytale. So this control thing..?"

"I can force my will on anyone or anything."

"Can you…"

"Demonstrate? What am I, a performing monkey?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Relax its fine. I get it. It's pretty intriguing, especially to a Grimm. Stick around, I'm sure you'll get to see me in action" she smiled coyly.

"I just realised, I never actually asked your name?"

"Melanie"

"Nice to meet you. So why exactly are you here and how did you know I worked here?"

"A Bauerschwein with a penchant for gossip told me you worked here. I came to help you with finding the Prince"

"Really? You know who he is?"

"Yes, there's just one problem though"

"What?"

"I just met him, we…. bonded. Now, I can't tell you who he is even if I wanted to. I'm basically powerless around him, and in his control which includes some weird non reveal rule my elders thought was necessary, back in the old world. Now it's just a pain in the ass because I can't tell you anything. I'm going to help you though, somehow. I have to, to save myself"

Nicks phone rang. It was Hank, wandering where Nick had gotten to.

"Listen, I gotta go. But I'll meet you, later. Where are you staying?"

"The Hilton, room 2016"

"Ok, I'll be by later"

"I'll be waiting"


	6. Chapter 6

Renard couldn't believe it. An Einhorn, right here in Portland, and they had bonded. He too had heard the stories of the old world, when Princes and Einhorns ruled a glorious Wesen kingdom. Their powers secured the futures of Royalty for generations, and kept the political balance in their favour. He had a chance here, an unbelievable chance to bring the balance of power in his favour. The problem was if word got out of her being here, Wesen would come for her, destroy her so that he would be prevented from asserting his power. He had to protect her, he actually wanted to. Oddly, she wasn't just a source of power for him; he had deep set genuine feelings for her. He wanted her, he needed to protect her. First off, he had to find her. Being a police Captain was about to come in very handy. He called a contact of his whom owed him a favour.

"I need a list of all female British Nationals to have arrived in Portland in the last forty eight hours"

"Yes Sir. Sir there are thirty recorded female British Nationals landed at Portland International. I need more information to narrow it down"

He didn't even know her name. Shit. He had to think.

"Ok, she's under thirty, blonde hair"

"Narrows it down to two. One has travelled significantly in the past twelve months, entered the US multiple times on a Visa I don't even have clearance to see"

"That's her. I need to find her"

"She has a US credit card. Last used at The Hilton yesterday"

The Captain hung up. He had her.

She returned to the hotel, she needed to think .She could hardly believe she had met the Prince .She knew he was in Portland, she should have been more careful. She could kick herself for letting this happen. She knew better.

She began to run a bath to unwind and slipped out of her clothes into her satin nightgown. As she lay on the bed she became somewhat lost in thought, mainly of the Prince. He was incredibly handsome, and taller than she which was hard when you're 5"11. She envisaged what her life would be like if she were to marry him and live the life her ancestors had. She couldn't help herself, though she desperately tried to resist, but his hold on her was far too strong. She knew now why her people had lived the way they had for so long, they recognised their weakness.

Her somewhat dreamy state was interrupted by a knock at the door. Still somewhat lost in thought, she opened it without asking who was there, something she would never do if she had been in control. She probably would have known who it was without asking, Einhorns were incredibly intuitive.

"Can I come in?" The Captain asked.

There it was again, that feeling of wanting to do anything this man asked of her. Why couldn't she resist? Why couldn't she say _"No Captain Renard, you may not come in?" _She hated the feeling of powerlessness.

"Uh-huh" was all she could manage to reply, opening the door for him.

He entered. A suite. He knew Einhorns like himself were from an affluent background so he wasn't too surprised. He sat down in the chair that sat opposite the bed.

"Sit" he commanded.

She obeyed.

"Why are you here?"

"The Grimm, I came to help him. How do you work with him, knowing who he is?"

"It's, complicated but necessary. A Grimm on our side could be a very powerful ally; I certainly don't want him as an enemy. Its best he doesn't know until it's time to decide whose side he's on in this war"

"Well played. As you know, I'm forbidden to tell him that I know who you are."

The captain smiled. "I know, I've done my research. In fact…" he continued, moving on to the bed next to her, "I know exactly how this works…." He whispered the last part, stroking her long platinum hair.

"Then you know I'm pretty much powerless to resist…" She replied, feeling incredibly nervous at the feeling of being powerless to resist him.

"Sshhh…" he continued to whisper, putting a finger to her lips. "Let me take care of you. You know I can give you anything you want."

"What I want is control. I want to control this, not feel like I have to, no, that I want to do anything for you!"

He drew closer. Continuing to stroke her hair. "Why? You've controlled others your whole life, been controlled by your family, been told what to do how to live your life. Why not relinquish a little of that control, let me take care of you instead of you taking care of everyone else?"

His face was just inches away, his mouth drew her attention and she couldn't help but stare. His offer was incredibly tempting. The closer he got, the more his influence won her over. She wanted to be looked after, by him. She wanted him to kiss her, make love to her, marry her and give her a life she could never have on her own. A Royal life.

Her phone rang.

"That's Burkhardts number, you better answer" Renard sighed, irritated by the interruption.

"I didn't give him my number?"

"That's why I employ him as a detective" he replied.

"Hello Nick"

"How did you…? Never mind, listen I'm going to drop by in an hour or so, is that Ok? Oh, and I'm bringing Monroe, hope that's ok?"

She looked at Renard. She wanted nothing more than to hang up on Nick and be swept up in the passion of the moment. But she couldn't. She had to try and resist and focus on her actual mission whilst she was here in Portland. To help Nick.

"Sure, that's fine I'll see you then"

Renard put his hand on her cheek. He had never wanted anyone so much.

"Think about what I said"

With that he got up and left the room, leaving her alone once again in her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do I wear?"

That was Monroes first question when Nick told him they were going to see her.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, oh my god you have no idea how big a deal this is. You know how many Wessen would give anything to see an Einhorn?"

"I guess not!"

"C'mon we're gonna be late, let's go"

They jumped into Nicks SUV and were soon in the hotel parking lot. They took the elevator all the way up and were soon outside her room.

"Ready?" Nick asked a very nervous Monroe.

"Yeah, yeah, just go for it!"

The door opened before he had a chance to knock.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey. You must be Monroe" she smiled, offering her hand.

Monroe was frozen on the spot. Everyone knew meeting an Einhorn was not like meeting other Wessen. Their face didn't change, it was a totally different, albeit more subtle experience. Basically, she made him feel oddly warm on the inside.

Nick nudged him. "Hi, hi" he managed to stammer, eventually.

"Come in"

"Wow, this is nice. Real nice" Monroe commented on looking at the opulent suite.

"Well when you're In hiding for a hundred years the interest just sort of builds up, y'know?"

"Right"

"So Nick, tell me what you know, given that I can't tell you what I know"

Monroe looked at her quizzically. "He's been here Nick, I can smell him"

"What? How did he know you were here?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know, maybe he followed me?" she lied, knowing Renard had tracked her down by calling in a few favours.

"What did he say?" Nick asked.

"Oh you know the usual, run away with me…. I'm in control of you now line"

"What a bastard" Monroe commented. "No wonder you all went into hiding, for someone to have control of you must be awful… especially when they're Royal and trying to make you their pretty political puppet- no offence" Monroe replied angrily.

"None taken. You have no idea what I'm up against here. I literally cannot resist him. Think of the most intense love you ever felt for someone and magnify it by a million….. with an undercurrent of I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help myself!"

"Isn't there any way to break this, this hold he has on you?" Nick asked thoughtfully.

The Wesen exchanged glances. They both knew of the old wives tale that gave the answer to that.

"What, what aren't you telling me?" Nick questioned.

"There's this old, story I guess. My mother used to tell me that back in the old time there was an Einhorn who escaped a Prince. I mean it's probably just some Wesen kids bedtime story but well, in the story the Einhorn is saved by a Grimm, or rather, the spilling of his blood which broke the hold he had on her."

"Why do I always have to spill my blood In these Wesen stories? Remember that time with Adelaide, god that was horrible. "Nick replied.

"Adelaide?"

"A Hexenbiest. I stripped her of her power by getting her to bite my lip and ingest my blood"

"Oh. Hexenbiest? Bloody horrible creatures. Bet she was pissed."

"Yeah, it's um, a long story."

"So" Monroe interjected. "All we have to do to save you is for Nick to die. Great"

"Hey wait I didn't have to die with Adelaide!"

"Unfortunately in this story, all your blood has to be spilt. And since I came to help you, not kill you, I most certainly will not be pursuing that train of thought."

"So what, you're just gonna give up? Let the Prince use you any way he wants to gain more power?"

"Well I'm not thrilled about it, but I will not have a Grimm killed to save me from it. We need Grimm's, to protect us from the, shall we say less desirable Wesen out there with a penchant for human blood? You keep the balance in check. You're not going anywhere"

"We have to figure out another way" Monroe mumbled quietly. "Nick lets go to the trailer, there has to be something other than a Wesen bedtime story on this"

"Ok yeah, let's go. Listen, if he comes, well I'd say call me but I'm guessing you probably can't. Just. Be careful and don't do anything stupid, ok?" He asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, he doesn't want to hurt me, he wants me for his own. I'll be quite safe" she replied, not sure she quite believed what she was saying.

"Ok, we'll let you know what we find"

"Ok, go. See you later. You know where to find me!"

As the Grimm and Blutbaden left, she only had one thing, or rather one man on her mind. And she prayed silently that she didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting late. She was still hauled up in her hotel room. On the one hand, she was starting to get a case of cabin fever. On the other, she wanted him to come to the door. Her body practically ached with want. It was like torture, and she wasn't sure she could bear it.

There was a knock at the door. She thought for sure she had hallucinated it, after imagining scenario after scenario for the best part of three hours. It came again. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"No. I'm sorry." Renard replied.

She went back to lying on the bed, Renard followed.

"You know, you hardly help things by lying on the bed like that" he commented, unable to take his eyes off her long, lean body. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't help it. Do you know how much I, I…"

"You what?" He soothed, leaning in once again.

"This is like torture, like sheer bloody torture"

He smiled. "It doesn't have to be"

He cautiously put his hand on her face once more, and ran it through her hair.

"You are so beautiful; I've never wanted a woman so much in my life. I swear it"

"I know. This isn't one sided you know. I… I…"

"You want me?"

"Yes" she whispered, barely able to look at him, barely able to admit it to herself.

That was all he needed to hear. He leaned in, cupping her face in his strong hands and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly, the tension she felt melting away in the warmth of the embrace. She had kissed others, but none felt like this. It was seductive, powerful. She felt like she could have anything, be anything in that moment. She wanted things to continue, but she knew they couldn't.

"You have no idea how bad I want you, right now" he whispered seductively into her ear.

"I know, but you know the rules…"

"Screw the rules…." he replied, softly kissing her neck, before picking her up and pinning her against the wall.

"We can't, you know…."

"I know, I'm just…..bending the rules a little." he smiled at her, before leaning in for another kiss. She kissed him harder, faster, her want growing. He threw her down on the bed, his hands exploring her body, making her skin feel like it was on fire. Her hands were doing some exploring of their own, over his amazingly toned back and stomach. God he was so handsome, why did he have to be so handsome?

As the kisses slowed to a more gentle rhythm, the thought of what she had done hit her hard.

She sat bolt upright. Sure, they had technically only kissed but she knew where this was going, and she was powerless to stop it.

Renard sat up, placing her in his strong arms.

"This is meant to be, you can't fight it. Stop trying. You'll feel so much better for it."

She drew a deep breath, resting her head on his shoulder. He was right. It was her own resistance that was making this so hard for her. _"Resisting the bond is pointless" _Her mothers words rang in her ear. Her mother had warned her, and as usual she had ignored it. She knew he was here in Portland and had come anyway. Now she was to break with a hundred years of rebellion and no doubt marry him and move back to Europe to be with him. She had always secretly been the sort of girl who imagined their wedding day, though she forbid anyone to know that dreamy, whimsical side of her. She had never for a minute imagined that she would marry a Prince.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar phone ring. It was Renards. He excused himself and headed to the balcony.

"Hello Brother" he spoke.

"Is is true?"

"I don't know what you're referring to mon frère"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't play games with me. The Einhorn?"

"Yes, she's here. The bond is complete. I look forward to my welcome home"

"You think you can just come back here, Einhorn it tow?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I think. You have no power over me now. You know what they're capable of. Soon, the balance will be in my favour, and there will be no place for you any longer"

He hung up, he had no interest in speaking further. He held all the cards now.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"No one" he replied, gently kissing her cheek. "I have to get back to the station. I want you to check out of here, and come with me to the penthouse- ok?"

"Why?" she questioned, fearful that Nick wouldn't be able to find her if she left.

"I want you where I know you'll be safe. If word gets out before we're married you know what could happen. I have to protect you. I'll have officers covering the penthouse. Don't go out, get the maid to fetch you anything you want and don't talk to anyone, ok? Get your stuff, I'm taking you home."

She reluctantly packed what few things she has brought with her into her case. Renard, ever the gentleman took the case and her hand as he led her out of her room and down to the parking lot. Putting her case In the back of his SUV, he opened the door for his wife to be. As he got in on the other side, he paused. His desire for her continued to grow. The closer he got, the more he had trouble to restrain himself.

"What?" she questioned softly.

He leaned over, kissing her once more.

"Let's get you home".


	9. Chapter 9

"An Einhorn? Are you kidding me?" Rosalee questioned excitedly.

"No ma'am. An Einhorn in Portland. Me and Nick just came back from her hotel"

"I can't believe you went to meet her and didn't even take me!" She pouted.

"Sorry, no time. But look we totally need your help now" Monroe smiled, knowing Rosalee wouldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"A bond breaking potion"

Rosalees face fell. "So the legend is true, she meets a Prince, falls in love and is forever bound to him? Who's the Prince?"

"Remember the other part of the story?" He asked.

Rosalee thought a moment. "The whole can't reveal the identity of a Royal thing? That's true too? God this has got to be the most accurate Wesen bedtime story ever!" she exclaimed.

"So, can you do it?"

"I have no idea. I thought, y'know, a Grimm had to die to undo that. I've never heard of a potion being able to"

"I know, but we have to try. She's enslaved to this guy. She has to do what he wants, can you imagine?" Monroe questioned, horrified at the thought.

"So you don't wish I would do your every whim?" Rosalee joked.

"God no! I want you to think for yourself, have the choice." He replied.

"I'm glad" she smiled, always In awe of his sweetness toward her.

The doorbell jingled, Nick entered the shop, panic on his face.

"What's wrong?" Rosalee asked.

"She's gone. I just went to the Hotel and she's gone, she checked out"

"He's taken her!" Monroe exclaimed, getting angrier by the second.

"But where, and who?"

"Can't you just look at the surveillance? Make out some sort of crime took place and you need to see the tapes?"

"No, I tried but they won't give that up without a warrant which a judge will not give me for an imaginary crime"

"It's not imaginary, she's been kidnapped!"

"I can't prove that!" God this is so frustrating"

"Maybe I can track her? If it wasn't too long ago, there'll be a scent trail around?"

"It's worth a short. C'mon, let's go. We need to find her"

As they hurried out the shop, Nick hoped they weren't too late to find her. He'd been reading up more and more on the Einhorns and their relationship to the Royal family in a few other books he had in the trailer. He now fully understood the consequences if they were to marry and assume the throne, so to speak. They would have absolute power, political and Royal. He didn't want to imagine what the world would become if that were allowed to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of a key turning in the lock woke her from her sleep. What time was it? She looked at the clock on the bedside table, it was 7pm. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Jet Lag was still getting the better of her. She sat up, for a moment not recognising where she was. Then it came to her, she was at Sean's penthouse. She breathed a sigh of relief at remembering.

He opened the bedroom door slowly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. I really have to stop falling asleep in the middle of the day. Jet Lag is the worst" she replied, stretching her arms above her head.

"I made dinner reservations, for eight. I can push them back if you need more time to get ready?" He offered.

"No, eight is fine. Just point me to the shower. I'm not sure I have anything to wear mind you, I wasn't expecting to go out for dinner with a Prince when I packed" she joked.

"I took the liberty of having something delivered for you. It's just through there" he replied.

She followed him through to the living room, and then stopped in her tracks. A beautiful dress, black of course, was staring back at her. She went closer. Silk, bandeau and long, playing to Sean's conservatism. It was absolutely perfect, right down to the sizing. God he was amazing.

She turned and put her arms around his neck before leaning in for a deep, lingering kiss.

"I take it it's to your liking?" he smiled.

"It's perfect. I might even let you pick out my wedding dress based on that."

"Now that would be bad luck, and I certainly don't want any of that" He smiled.

"Sean Renard, a believer in luck. Who would've thought?"

"What can I say, I'm a complex…. creature" he replied, a slight grimace emerging on his face in acknowledgement of his dark side.

She stroked his face lightly, looking deep into his eyes. She knew that he was half Wesen, a hexionbiest. She didn't care though. He was so gentle with her.

"You know Sean, you don't have to hide it from me. I know what you are, It's ok." She soothed.

For a brief moment, he allowed the beast forth, to demonstrate that he believed her, trusted her. He never left the creature surface, not with anyone. He'd been in control his whole life, but with her he could relax just a little.

"As much as I want to stay here and have you in my bed, we should go. We have much to discuss."

The thought of it sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, and she could feel herself blushing at the thought. She had never been with anyone In that way. She suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable. She knew the same was not true for Sean. He'd been with others. A man as handsome as he could have any woman he wanted.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, seeing worry fill her face.

She couldn't lie to him.

"I, I've um. Sean I…."

He looked at her, trying to work out what it was she was trying to tell him. He thought briefly, before realising the reason for her un-comfortableness. "You haven't been with anybody?" he asked.

"No" she replied, feeling unbelievably vulnerable and immature.

"Then I'm even more privileged than I thought. Not only do I have the most beautiful woman at my side, I get to have you all to myself, completely. Why were you afraid to tell me that? "

"Because you've been with other women. You, you know what it's like, what to expect… What if…?"

"Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say." He threw her a towel. "Shower, now"

As she walked toward the bathroom, he followed her. She turned, her face just an inch from his.

"You could never disappoint me" he whispered into her ear.

As she closed the door after her, Renard paused to recount the conversation. He recalled her embarrassment at her virginity, the way In which she blushed. He had never seen her look so adorable. He also knew his restraint wouldn't hold out much longer knowing she was untouched.

He waited for her to turn the shower on before turning his thoughts to his next move. As he took the midnight blue velvet box out of his pocket, looking at the ring inside, he knew it wouldn't be long before he could put her worries to rest, and show her just how much he truly desired her. For a moment he got lost In thought. Thoughts of their wedding day, which would of course, be a distinctly private ceremony. And of course, the wedding night. He could hardly believe he would be the first, and only man that she would know in that intimate way. So different from the other women he'd slept with. He found the thought of sleeping with anyone else abhorrent now, and wished to erase those experiences from his mind.

"Sean, can you pass me the dress?" she called from the bathroom.

He picked it up and took it to the bathroom. He knocked gently on the door, always a gentleman, before passing it through.

They arrived at Montmartre just after eight. Being the Police Captain had its upside, no one minded if you were late for your reservation and the best table would always be waiting. The Maitre' D sat them down and Renard ordered a bottle of Wine in perfect French.

"You speak French, German and Latin?" She smiled.

"Yes. What about you?"

"The same, though my German could use some improvement" she smiled.

The wine came, he poured them both a glass.

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned.

"Anything" he replied, putting her hand in his.

"Why the Police, I find it…. Intriguing"

"It seems I have a natural talent for leadership and a strong sense of justice. Policing just fit into that I guess. "He smiled, coyly. " Why, what do you do? I've been realising how little I actually know about you."

"I'm in Grad school actually."

"Smart and beautiful, I'm a very lucky man" Renard replied.

She blushed, not quite sure where to look.

"You know" he smiled, leaning in closer, "you're going to have to learn to take a compliment. It's going to become a regular thing once we're married and back in Europe. "

Her response was interrupted by the waiters approach.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, would you care to order?"

Renard once again demonstrated his perfect French in ordering for the two of them. In the past a man ordering for her would be inconceivable, but now it just felt right.

They continued to talk, and eat for the rest of the evening. They shared stories of their childhood, both good and bad, their friends, and their family. They realised that they had much in common. As she excused herself for the bathroom, Renard fiddled with the box in his pocket. He wanted to ask her here, but he knew he shouldn't. He wasn't ready for anyone to know of his impending engagement, and if word got back to Nick, his plans would be ruined. When she returned, they headed home to the penthouse.

He opened up a bottle of vintage wine he'd been saving for a special occasion. He hadn't imagined his own engagement on the list. He poured them both a glass, and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I really shouldn't" she stated feebly. Einhorns didn't have the highest tolerance for wine and she felt a little tipsy.

He placed the glass next to her anyhow. He smiled at the sight of her rosy cheeks, flushed from the wine. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

It was time.

As she turned to reach for her glass, he took the box from his pocket and opened it. As she turned back, she could hardly believe it. A ring! She knew they would get married, but so soon? She was glad though, she wanted this.

"I never thought I could feel like this, about anyone. You are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever known. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

"Yes, absolutely yes!" she replied hurriedly. As he placed the sizable platinum diamond ring on her finger, her desire for him overtook her, helped by the wine. She placed both her hands on his chest, lowering them both on the sofa. She kissed him, soft at first, growing harder and longer. Soon she was on top, in control. She unbuttoned his shirt, stroking his chest and placed a trail of kisses there.

His hands found the zip on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down. She flinched a little at the unexpectedness of his action.

"Trust me" he said.

He let his hands explore her back, her skin was so soft, softer than any woman he had ever touched. As much as he delighted in her being on top, taking what little control she could, he needed to be in control. He took her in his arms, and turned quickly, pinning her beneath him. She gasped a little at the suddenness, and how much she enjoyed him being on top, in control. He took the front of her dress, and slowly pushed it down. She trembled at the thought of him seeing her bare flesh, but soon stopped as his mouth began to make his way down her neck, to her collarbone and finally to her breasts. She had never felt anything like this, she wanted him to take her, right now but she knew they couldn't. Renard knew it too, and reluctantly pulled her dress up, still kissing her soft mouth.

As the kisses slowed, he looked down at his young mate. He could see her desire for him in her eyes. He could feel her need for him throughout his body. It turned him on in a way he had never known. He knew there was only one thing left to say. Only one thing that could be said at this moment.

"I love you" Sean practically whispered, fearful at letting himself be so vulnerable. He had never said that to anyone. He was a calm, controlled, logical man. He kept his emotions in check, to keep the beast hidden.

"I love you" she replied, also shocked at how easily the words came.

It was getting late, and he was on an early shift tomorrow. With that he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He pulled back the sheets and laid her down.

"Sleep now" he spoke softly.

Always a gentleman, he slipped out and made his bed on the sofa. He longed for the day when he would sleep by her side, keeping her safe, and he knew it would be soon. Soon she would be his, forever. His wife, his lover, his confidant. Mrs Renard. He smiled at the last one. He had never envisioned that there would be a Mrs Renard, now he couldn't imagine anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dude, we have a problem" Monroe sighed.

"What, what is it?"

"Turns out that the whole influence thing extends to, everything. Basically, they have no scent trail. If I didn't know they'd been here, I would have no idea. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Great" Nick replied, agitated. "Now what?"

"Rosalee is looking into a bond breaking potion but it's never been done. I don't know if such a thing even exists, or is possible. I just… God I just hope that we figure something out. Do you know what'll happen otherwise?"

"Ive uh, done a little reading." Nick replied reluctantly, not wanting to think about it.

"The minute they get married, the deal is sealed….. literally. Nothing can be done. Dude we'll be going back to hundreds of years ago when Royalty ruled everything. There'll be no stopping them."

"I know that! God I hope there's a potion" he replied, angry at the powerlessness he felt.

Nicks phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Nick it's Rosalee. Listen, I have bad news. There's no potion, nothing. "

"You're sure?"

"Nick I am so sure. I've looked in every book, checked the properties of every herb In the store. Nothing is going to make a dent in that bond. It would be romantic if it weren't so, creepy."

"Ok, thanks anyway""

He hung up, and turned to Monroe.

"That wasn't good news, was it?" Monroe asked.

"No. Basically, we're screwed. Either I die, or Royalty reigns"

"Dude, that's not a choice here."

"I don't know what else to do Monroe."

"What if we took the Prince out of the equation? There can't be a bond if he's dead."

"We don't even know who he is. And even if we did how are we going to get to him? What about the retribution? I do not want reapers or Royals after me for the rest of my life"

"Aren't they kinda already after you, y'know, given you're a Grimm?"

"But once I kill a Prince, they won't quit. Me, Juliette, you, Rosalee, you will be in danger for the rest of your lives."

"I guess that's a chance we're going to have to take. Think about it, we're either In fear of retribution, or in fear of the Royals running our lives for the next hundred years. There's no great choice here but I sure as hell choose to fight"

Nick knew he was right. This was a hard choice, maybe the hardest he had ever made. He knew what he had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of vacuuming woke up her up from an incredibly deep sleep, filled with dreams she dare not repeat to anyone. She turned to the alarm clock, it was 9am. Who was vacuuming? The maid she thought to herself, thoughts slowly coming together in her sleepy mind.

She threw back the covers and walked toward the window, looking at the world outside. Sean had forbidden her to go out without him but it was such a beautiful day, she couldn't bear the thought of being stuck inside one more day.

After showering and getting ready, she slowly opened the bedroom door and saw the maid now polishing the surfaces. She was hoping for a quick getaway but no such luck, the maid had seen her.

"The Captain said you must stay here" she spoke softly.

She walked toward the maid. She knew there was only one way she was getting out of this.

"I'm going out. Don't tell the Captain, ok?" she spoke, forcing the maid to comply with her instructions. She felt a little ashamed at using her ability to get her own way but she just had to get out.

The maid of course agreed. She was free. She grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator.

As she stepped outside, she took a moment to pause and take a deep breath. Finally, she was out of the penthouse, as fabulous as it was it was lonely without him. As she stood in the street she realised she didn't actually know what to do with herself. Renard had planned every day of her life since they met, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to be on her own and do as she pleased. Suddenly, a thought came to her. She knew exactly what she should be doing., the one part of the wedding that he should most definitely not be involved in, the dress! She smiled at the thought of Renard in a dress shop, being forced to wait around for hours on end as she tried on every dress in the store.

She hailed a cab and headed to a boutique she had seen on her first day out in Portland.

As she stepped out of the cab, she took a minute to look at the window display. It was amazing. At least six mannequins, each with a dress more beautiful than the last were staring back at her. One had long lacy sleeves that reminded her of another Royal wedding, another was strapless. They were all white, the most pristine white she had ever seen. And the fabrics! Even out here she could tell the fabrics were amazing. She headed inside.

The store was just as amazing on the inside, with row upon row of beautiful dresses. There were plush velvet chairs everywhere and bottles of very expensive champagne were dotted around. She headed toward the first row of dresses and began her search.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

She turned around. A beautiful blonde assistant was stood there, or at least she was for a few seconds… till the beast within came forth as they so often did in her presence. Trouble was, she was a hexien beast.

"An Einhorn? Here, in Portland?" she questioned.

"Yes" was all she could muster to reply.

"And shopping for a wedding dress none the less…" she continued, her tone getting more and more tense. "That can mean only one thing….. "

The beast turned to face the other assistants. all hexien beasts, who had come over and were in fact surrounding her.

Her heart began to pound, she knew exactly what was about to happen.

_Oh crap_ she thought to herself. _I should never have left the apartment._

The beasts lunged toward her, determined to rip her to shreds.

She had to react, now.

_The window_ she thought. Maybe not the most graceful way to stop them, but it was her first thought. She dived out of the way quickly as the hexion beasts, powerless to stop, proceeded to throw themselves through the display window. It smashed, loudly and the alarm began to screech.

She stood up and looked over, they were all In the street, covered in glass and badly wounded. She could hardly believe that she'd done that .She'd never had to use her ability In self-defence, and wished she'd thought of an easier, or at least cleaner way to stop the pack of beasts from attacking her.

She could hear the sirens wailing, they would be here any second. How on Earth was she going to explain this? She sat back down, trying to think of a reasonable excuse. Within seconds the door opened, and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Anyone in here?" Nick called.

She stood up. "Thank God it's you!" she exclaimed.

"What are _you _doing….?" He paused. It clicked into place. She was in a wedding dress shop. This was not good.

She held up her left hand. "So, um, things have moved along a bit since I last saw you…"

He walked over to her and took her hand. "Oh my God, are you kidding me? C'mon it's been like a week!"

"I know, I know. These things always moved fast. I would probably be married now if this were a hundred years ago. No kidding"

"What the heck happened here?"

"The truth?"

"For now"

"I walked in, one of the assistants knew what I was and why I was here. How was I to know the place was was full of hexien beasts? Anyway, she got pissed and brought her friends along for the ride. They were going to tear me to shreds Nick so I did the first thing that came to my head and made them throw themselves out the window"

"Yeah, see I can't really put that in my report so I'm going to change it just a little ok?"

"Sure"

"Burkheardt!"

_Oh crap _she thought to herself again. That was unmistakably Renards voice calling Nick.

Nick looked over at the Captain before turning back to her. "Listen I'll be back, ok?"

"Uh-huh" she replied.

She watched him walk away and speak with Renard in what looked to be a very tense discussion. She saw Renard look over at her before coming in.

"Sean, I…" She began to try and explain.

As his mouth crashed onto hers and began to kiss her fervently she completely forgot where she was, what had happened. Thank god they were at the back of the store where no one could see. Though the thought of being caught was alluring. As he pulled away, she looked at him, a look of complete confusion on her face.

"I disobey your orders, sneak out, throw a bunch of hexien beasts through a window in broad daylight and you come here and kiss me?"

Renard smiled. "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because that's the hottest thing I've ever seen. The power it must have taken to override the will of six hexion beasts? That's pretty damn impressive. I know you can take care of yourself now." he replied, stroking her face wishing he could take her back to the penthouse, to his bed. This display of her power was turning him on like crazy and for the first time he was having trouble concentrating on the job at hand.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked, trying to focus on the situation rather than her desire to have him right now, in the store.

"Don't worry, it'll all be taken care of."

"Captain!" Burkeheardt called.

"I have to go" he said.

"I know. Go."

As he walked away, he turned back briefly, surveying the shards of broken glass that covered the floor.. "Please make sure the rest of your day is less…. Messy" he smiled.

"You mean you don't want to take me back to the penthouse right now?"

He walked back toward her,

"I would love nothing more than to take you back to the penthouse." He whispered seductively in her ear.

As he walked away, leaving her desperately wanting more, she knew this was not going to be the last fight she found herself in. As she surveyed the damage even she was impressed by the extent of her power. Power it seemed was extremely seductive to her. She recalled her first kiss with him, how powerful he made her feel. Like she could be anything, do anything, have anything. Everytime he had kissed her since he reinforced that feeling, that desire. He was a part of her, she could barely think of anyone or anything else. She wanted to be at his side, to do his will. She wanted him to have his way with her.

As she proceeded to make her way out of the store, her phone rang. It was Renard.

"This would be considered stalking in some states, Fortunately for you, I happen to enjoy it immensely" she smiled.

"Im glad. Now listen, you need to go find another dress store. You only have a few hours left"

"Till the stores close?"

"No. You have a few hours until you get to wear it down the aisle at our wedding. Midnight in fact"

"Tonight, we're getting married tonight?"

"After the events of today, it's time."

"Really?"

"Really. I literally cannot wait any longer to fuck you"

She laughed. "Fuck. So romantic Sean. Lucky for you I've decided I'm more of a fuck girl than a make love girl. I'll see you back at the penthouse this evening, say 8?"

"Fine. Oh, and don't forget the lingerie. I would like to see it, well, at least for a few seconds…. before I rip it off you"

He hung up. So this was what it felt like to feel turned on in a public place, unable to do a thing about it. She took a deep breath and continued to walk out the store. Nick was outside.

"Detective Burkheardt" she called.

"Hey"

"You're too late. It's happening, tonight."

"Are you kidding? Tonight? God this cannot be happening. I have to find him, I have to…"

She paused, looking at him. "Nick, if you're thinking what I think you are, I have to leave. You have no idea what could happen if If I don't. Lets just say the bond….well it makes me do things I wouldn't. Like throw hexionbeasts through windows, and hurt people who threaten the Prince. I literally cannot stop it and I do not want to hurt you."

He looked at her, the Prince had really done a number on her. If this was a sign of things to come, he knew more than ever that this marriage could not be allowed to go ahead.

"When, where?"

"Midnight, no idea where."

"Ok, ok I'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry" she spoke softly.

As she walked away, she was torn. Torn between her love for Renard and her desire to do anything for him, and her desire to help Nick, the Grimm desperate to protect her. On the one hand, she didn't want him to find her, didn't want him to gatecrash the wedding and ruin her future with Renard. On the other, she did want him to find her, so that fighting for her life wouldn't become a regular thing. So that she wouldn't help the Royal families to gain absolute power once again.

_Stop!_ She shouted silently to herself.

_Resisting the bond is pointless_.


	13. Chapter 13

There was a soft knock at the door. Renard answered.

"I would let myself in, but alas, no key" she smiled.

She walked in to the apartment, struggling slightly with all the bags. Renard, always a gentleman took them from her and placed them on the table.

"Looks like you had quite the afternoon" he smiled, resisting the urge to peak into what looked like a very expensive high end lingerie bag.

"Indeed I did, an Einhorn girl only gets married once you know"

Renards phone rang. He excused himself and headed out to the Balcony.

"Captain, we have a major scene downtown. We need press control and no one does that better than you."

He groaned at the irritation. He wanted to spend the next few hours with his wife to be.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" he replied, reluctantly.

She could tell it was bad news from the look on his face.

"Whats wrong?"

"I have to do some damage control downtown. Don't worry, I'll be finished in plenty of time."

"You better be" She teased.

"If it gets late, I'll send a car for you." He said, grabbing his overcoat and service pistol from the side table.

"Ok. On the upside…. We are technically meant to be apart anyhow. Though you should be drinking ludicrous amounts of alcohol with friends and I should be wearing some dreadfully tacky adornments in a bar somewhere"

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her goodbye. He thought for a moment, briefly, about how the next time they would be stood here, they would be married.

"I'll see you soon"

As he closed the door behind him, she looked at her watch. She had three hours to get ready. _Just about enough time _she thought.

"Captain!" Sgt Wu called.

Renard walked over to where Wu was standing.

"What have we got Sargent?" he questioned.

"The usual. Pile of dead bodies, ripped to shreds. Kinda looks like a rabid animal attack, but no teeth marks. Oh, and there's a message, in blood, in Latin I think"

Renard knew this was meant for him, it was just too much of a coincidence. The scene was just a block away from the dress shop. Some other Wesen must have seen her and came to the same conclusion as the Hexien beasts.

"Show me" he commanded.

Wu led him into the warehouse. He wasn't kidding, there were at least twelve bodies, torn and bloody.

"There" Wu pointed to the wall.

"Death to the Royal House" Renard translated, knowing no one would understand what that meant, except he and Nick.

"Weird. Anyway, the press are over there. They're pretty ruthless tonight" Wu commented.

"I'm on it." Renard replied sternly, wishing his wife to be were here. With her influence, they would go away and forget this whole business. He looked at his watch, it was getting late. He ordered a car before proceeding to give the press a statement.

Three hours it seems was just about enough time .She had bathed, got dressed and finished her hair and make up. The intercom rang.

"Your car has arrived ma'am" spoke the concierge in his most professional manner.

"I'll be right down"

As she strolled through the lobby, she could feel everyone staring at her. Not too many brides to be out at this hour. She walked quickly to the car. As they drove away, the excitement and nervousness of what she was about to do set in. She couldn't wait to get there and marry him. She thought about what might happen if Nick turned up, before quickly putting that thought to the back of her mind.

"We're here ma'am"

She looked out.

_The Cathedral. Where else?_ She thought to herself. It was a beautiful building. _Perfect._

The door opened. Renard offered her his hand.

As she stepped out, he took a moment to take her in. God she was so beautiful. The dress was perfect. Antique lace, white silk and strapless. Her hair was in soft curls that fell to her waist, with small white orchids intertwined somehow. In that second, he forgot all that he'd just seen.

"You are so beautiful" he remarked, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you" she replied, desperately trying not to blush.

"Better" the Captain smiled. She was learning how to take a compliment.

He led her inside. It was just as beautiful as the outside. Stained glass, ornate statues and an amazingly well kept antique altar. She saw the priest, waiting.

"Ready?" he questioned.

She turned to him. "I was born for this" she replied, perfectly content.

As they walked toward the priest, she prayed that things would go smoothly. She knew her life was about to change. That she was about to be responsible for a new chapter in human history. The Royal houses would come forth once more and assume power.

The priest greeted them in Latin. It was traditional for any Royal wedding to be entirely in Latin, and indeed it was. They turned to face one another as the priest spoke over them. He spoke for what seemed like an eternity, not that she minded. She'd been staring deep into Renard eyes the whole time, with the occasional glance at his mouth. God she loved to be kissed by that mouth. It was perfect. Finally, it was time to make their vows.

The priest gestured for Renard to speak. He brought out two rings from his pocket, giving his to her, and placing the other on her finger, above her engagement ring.

"Ego, Sean suscipio te, Melanie sicut meus uxor maritus, habere ac tenere in felicitas et in litis, in opulentia, in paupertas in morbus et in salus, amare et colere instituens is dies et donec mortalitas nos scindit."

It was her turn now .She only hoped her Latin was as pristine as his. She took the ring and placed it on his finger.

"Ego, Melanie suscipio te, Sean sicut meus uxor maritus, habere ac tenere in felicitas et in litis, in opulentia, in paupertas in morbus et in salus, amare et colere instituens is dies et donec mortalitas nos scindit."

She breathed a small sigh of relief, her Latin was better than she thought.

He leaned in, kissing her deeply, placing his hands around her, drawing her close. She returned the embrace, it was so perfect. She didn't want it to end, the moment was just so right. As he slowly pulled away, the thought hit her.

She was married.

To Renard.

She had actually married a Prince.

He picked her up and carried her out of the Cathedral and took her down to the car.

"I love you" she spoke softly into his ear.

With that he kissed her once more. Her soft mouth on his felt so right. He was in love with her, deeply. And soon, he would show her just how much. He could hardly believe that he could finally give in to his desire for her, the restraint had been almost too much to bear. Now, there would be no holding back. He was going to have his way with her, and take her to bed. Finally.

**Authors note**

_I do not speak Latin. I borrowed the above vows from a translation site. If you do speak Latin and could improve or correct the above if it's wrong, let me know!_


	14. Chapter 14

"I can hardly believe you're carrying me across the threshold"" she giggled as Renard carried her into the penthouse.

"What can I say, I like tradition. Especially the wedding night tradition" he smiled, carrying her into the bedroom.

As he entered the room, he threw her down on the bed. She looked so glorious laying there, hair spilling around her shoulders, the flowers still intact. And that dress. It hugged every curve of her beautiful body. As for the lingerie, the very thought of it made him hard, not that he needed any help there. He felt like he'd been turned on for days, ever since the bridal shop incident. He'd spent far too many hours fantasising about this moment. How he would practically rip the dress and lingerie off her, desperate to see the soft skin that lay underneath. The beautiful, elegant lean body he had only caught a glimpse of thus far. The fact she was untouched, that he would be the first and only man to pleasure her made him even harder for her. He had to have her, right now.

He positioned himself on top, kissing her deeply. As much as he wanted to fuck her, this was her first time. He had to make it special, romantic. She kissed him back, hard. Her hands found their way to his chest and began to unbutton his shirt. He was amazed with the speed at which she managed to get it off. Her hands explored his chest and back, god he was so toned and muscular, it turned her on so much.

"Eager, aren't we?" he smiled.

"You have no idea" she replied, flipping them both round so she was on top.

"God you're hot when you're on top" he said, feeling his erection grow even harder, though he didn't think it were possible for him to be any harder at this point.

As she sat there, looking down on his amazing body she could hardly believe she was about to do, and how much she wanted to do it. Who was this seductress that had come forth within her? She'd imagined feeling nervous and awkward, not knowing what to do. In the moment though, she had no fear. No hesitation. He was making her feel unbelievably confident, powerful and seductive.

She reached her arm around her back and loosened the corset ties that partly held her dress in place. Renard was entranced by her confidence, he hadn't been expecting it. He knew the bond had made her feel more confident, he was just glad it had extended to the bedroom. He sat up, and gently pulled the corset down, revealing her bare breasts, and soft, perfectly toned stomach.

He flipped them back round. He needed to be on top, to kiss every inch of her body. He began at her mouth, trailing the kisses down her breasts and stomach. With one pull her dress found its way to the floor, and she was completely naked, and vulnerable. His erection was making his pants uncomfortably tight so he quickly removed them, joining her in complete nakedness.

He was desperate to fuck her, desperate to be inside. He leaned down and began once more kissing her mouth, simultaneously slipping his fingers inside her. God she was so wet, so warm. She was just as turned on as he was. She moaned into his kisses, he was making her feel so good. The ache she'd felt when they'd first kissed was even more intense now. As he slipped in yet another finger she found herself hardly able to think, waves of pleasure had taken over. As good as she felt though, she knew she needed him inside her, she wanted it more than anything.

Renard obliged, slipping his immensely hard cock inside her. He tried to take it slow but he just couldn't, the alpha male was at work. She grimaced for a second at his entry but the pain passed in seconds as she could feel him inside her. God he was huge. She had no comparison of course, but she just knew.

He began to thrust into her, and she soon caught on to his rhythm. This was the most amazing feeling she'd ever felt. She felt like she never wanted this to end.

She switched them round, she wanted on top once more. She'd decided she liked being on top, in control. She also loved to watch Renards face light up whenever she was. As alpha male as he was, she could see in his face how much of a turn on he found her being on top.

_God she's so sexy _he thought to himself. Watching her ride him was almost too much, he wasn't quite ready for this to end. She felt so good around his cock, perfectly warm and wet.

He pulled out, and once again she was back on the bed. As much as he loved being inside her, he wanted to taste her, badly. As his tongue found its way to her clitoris, she thought she might explode.

"Fuck!" she called out, unable to control herself.

He continued. He had it on good authority that this was a skill he had mastered. He could make her come right now if he wanted. She tasted so good, he could stay there for hours but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that level of intensity. He could feel how close she was. He too was close.

Without warning he was back inside her. She gasped at the unexpectedness, and also how much she liked it. He thrust quickly at first, then slow.

"Fuck Sean" she said, his teasing was driving her crazy in the best possible way.

He thrust, deeper and harder. No slowing down this time.

"Come for me, baby" he spoke, looking directly into her eyes.

And In that moment, she did. Every fibre of her being was tingling, her sense were razor sharp. She could see everything, feel everything. She has never known pleasure like it. It radiated over her. She was sure this was what perfection felt like.

The look on her face at her first orgasm pushed Renard over the edge, he came gloriously inside her. With others he always pulled out, he couldn't run the risk and he hated condoms. To come inside his wife felt amazing, if a little messy.

He collapsed on the bed next to her. She pulled the silk sheets up around her, feeling slightly cool.

"That was… perfect. Absolutely perfect" she smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

"If you thought that was perfect, wait till I fuck you later. I am not done with you yet"

"I know. I wouldn't expect anything less from you, your highness" she teased.


	15. Chapter 15

She was rudely awakened from her peaceful sleep by the now familiar ring of Renard's phone. She rolled over as Renard sat up to answer his phone.

"Renard"

"Captain, you have to get down here. Portland has officially gone crazy"

"What?"

"Remember that scene the other day? We have repeats of it all over town."

Sean groaned.

"Give me a half hour"

He hung up.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar. It wouldn't happen to involve Wesen turning up dead in large numbers now, would it?"

He looked at her, surprised. "How do you know?"

"You should re read the history books. This happened before, way back when Einhorns first started marrying into the Royal families. When Wesen realised what it meant, they got pretty pissed and civil war broke out"

Renard thought hard, he was well versed in Royal history but couldn't recall that particular part.

"I won't allow that to happen, not now."

"That's why you married an Einhorn. My ability extends further and wider than you can imagine Sean. Don't worry, this will all be over soon and you and I can get back to what's really important." She smiled.

"I have to go"

"I know. I'll see you later"

As the door closed behind him, she too got up and got ready. She had some serious work to do.

Monroe and Rosalee were In the shop, restocking after a particularly busy week. Seemed every Wesen in town was cooking up some sort of potion. They too had been trying everything they could to come up with something to break the bond, but they both knew deep down nothing could. Just about every Wesen in town knew now, and they were panicking. They had never known a time of Royalty having absolute power, but they knew their ancestors had fought against it, and for good reason.

The doorbell rang as Nick entered.

"Hey Nick" Rosalee called from the ladder she was stood on.

"Hey." He replied solemnly.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at one another. They were trying their best to be cheerful but it was hard when every Wesen In town knew about the Royal wedding and were on the brink of Civil War as a result. They had read the news about the groups of dead bodies found all over town, torn to shreds. The media thought it was some crazy serial killer, they knew better.

"Dude this town is going to Implode if we don't do something"

"Like what Monroe? We've tried everything, looked in every book and it all leads to the same conclusion. My death"

"Well I for one refuse to give up." Rosalee chirped, desperate to let the hope last a little longer.

Monroe was just about to place another spice bottle on the self when he was overcome with a feeling he couldn't describe. He looked over at Rosalee, who was looking at him with a worried expression.

"I don't feel…." He began.

As they both collapsed to the floor, Nick rushed over.

"Monroe ? Rosalee?" he spoke, going to each of them in turn. They were passed out, still breathing but completely unconscious.

Nick was suddenly distracted by the sounds of smashing glass, car horns and screams.

He turned to look out the window.

Chaos stared back.

He ran out the store, ready to pull his gun. He quickly realised that it wouldn't be necessary. Cars lay in the road and on the sidewalk, smashed into one another, and into storefronts. People were lying in the street, collapsed just like Monroe and Rosalee.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself as he called for backup and ambulances.

"Captain!" Sgt Wu called. "Captain come quick, this is freaking weird!"

The Captain walked outside. Wu was right. The street was full of people lying, collapsed. Not everyone was affected though. Some people were perfectly fine, if a little worried. Cars smashed into one another as their drivers collapsed. It was a real mess. As Sgt Wu called for ambulances and back up, Renard knew this had something to do with the conversation he'd had this morning. He had to find her.

"Sargent, you have this covered. I'l l see you back at the station"

"But Captain?" he protested.

He walked outside to his SUV. He needed answers.

He rushed in to the penthouse, calling out her name. No response.

As he entered the living room, he found her, collapsed on the floor in a pile of glass from what had once been his coffee table.

He put his arm under her, lifting her up. She had blood on her face.

"Oh God" he spoke, a panic in his voice. He put his fingers on her neck, her pulse was dangerously slow.

She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Did it work?" she mumbled.

"Wesen collapsing all over town you mean?"

"Uh-huh."

"What did you do?" he questioned.

She attempted to get up.

"Stay still, you're hurt." He commanded, forcing her to stay where she was.

"I had to stop this. The killings. It was the only way. "

"You forced your will on every Wesen in Portland?"

"For now. Depending on how far this spreads, I'll have to go further."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me" she replied, feeling weaker every second she spoke with him.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Let's just say there won't be any more problems."

Her eyes closed again, she was out.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her in the bed, she needed to rest.

As he stroked her face he was overcome with worry, for her. He had had no idea that her ability was that strong, that she could control so many Wesen at once. Looking at her bloodied face and clothes he wasn't too sure he wanted her to do it ever again. He should be the one protecting her, not the other way around. He hated to leave her, but he also knew Einhorns has an innate ability to heal quickly. He had to get back to the station.

It was late and Sean was still at his desk dealing with the aftermath of the day's events. Everyone else had gone home, it was oddly quiet.

The sound of his door opening forced him to look up from his paperwork.

"Hi" she smiled.

"What are you doing here, you should be resting" he replied, trying to sound serious but being secretly glad she had come.

"I'm fine. I wanted to see you" she spoke, drawing closer to him.

"That makes two of us" he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

"So, this is the Captains office" she smiled, looking around. "I always wondered what it would be like to have a job with my own office"

"Long hours. Constant stress. Nothing you should concern yourself with." he replied, stroking her hair.

"Well, I guess I'll never know. But there is one thing….." she smiled, a glint in her eye.

"What would that be?"

"Oh Sean, I think you know" she continued, feeling incredibly turned on by the very thought of what she wanted to do.

"You are a very naughty girl" he smiled, incredibly turned on by this late night seduction.

She sat on the desk directly in front of him. "What can I say, this bond….. makes me do things I would never do. It's a problem"

"Not from where I'm sitting" he replied.

She moved onto his lap and began kissing him deeply. His hands found their way to her back, drawing her closer. He could feel his erection growing.

He needed to fuck her right now.

She was two steps ahead, undoing his belt and removing his pants. She has thought this through, choosing to wear a dress to make the whole thing easier.

As he continued to kiss her, he quickly removed her underwear. He too was pretty grateful for the dress. She sat up slightly, before sitting back down on his incredibly hard erection.

"God that feels so good" she spoke, breaking off the kiss briefly.

"You're so wet, you've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" he replied.

"Uh-huh" she continued, riding him more quickly now.

Without warning he picked her up and pressed her against the glass, taking control of the rhythm- deliberately slowing down to tease her.

"Fuck Sean, don't tease!"

He began kissing her neck which only made her want him more. He picked up the rhythm, much to her delight.

She felt the feeling of sheer perfection once more, this time even more so. The feeling took her over, so much so that without warning, her Wesen form took over.

Just like the day they met in the station, time was once again completely still for Renard.

He had never seen her Wesen form. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Light seemed to put out from her very core, making the room incredibly bright. Her eyes changed from their usual deep emerald green to a beautifully deep shade of gold. And the feeling! He was sure this was what perfect peace felt like.

In that moment he didn't have a worry, or care in the world. He only wanted to love her, protect her and make love to her forever.

It took them both to the edge, and they climaxed together.

"I can't believe that just happened" she said, a little freaked out that he had seen her in her Wesen form. No one has ever seen her in that way.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen, and the most beautiful" he replied, feeling slightly love drunk whilst trying to get dressed once more.

"No one has ever…." She began, stumbling a little over her words.

"I'm your husband. I need to know you, every part of you. " he soothed, touching her face.

"You felt it then?"

"Yes. I've never felt anything like that"

"No one has, or will. Only Wesen can handle it. If you were human you'd probably be dead now."

"So my ancestors never got to experience that?"

"No. Too human" she smiled.

For a brief moment he was glad of the creatures' presence in him. It had allowed him to know his wife on a level he never thought possible. The remnants of that feeling were still there, it was almost like being drunk, but feeling unbelievably clear headed with it. He was just about to kiss her once more when he heard a familiar sound.

The door opened.

"Oh my God. It's you."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're the Prince?" he continued, still in shock at what he was seeing.

"Yes." Renard replied.

He looked at her.

"It happened that day, didn't it? The day you came in to see me you bumped into him first?"

"Yes" she replied.

He turned back to the Captain.

"It all makes sense now. You were acting really weird that day, now I know why. You're the one I've been chasing this whole time! How did I not see this? I'm a detective and a Grimm for god's sake!"

"Nick, I know this must be a shock but…"

"Shock? That's an understatement Captain. You're a Royal Prince, whose just married an Einhorn, and you're my boss!"

"Listen Nick, I don't want a war."

"Looks like it's already started" he retorted.

"There will be no war." she interjected. "It's over."

He turned to her.

"How?"

"The Wesen collapsing in the street? That was me. There will be no more fighting, no more killing. That's not what we want"

"Just absolute power then?"

"Peace. Humans and Wesen living together, harmoniously. That's all" Renard replied.

"Then why the hell is every Wesen In town scared to death?"

"Because it's the unknown for them, they fear what they don't understand. All they know is how things were before, in the old time. Chaos, political power in the wrong hands, killing for sport. They think history is going to repeat itself. It's not."

He looked at the Captain.

He seemed sincere in what he was saying. Even if he wasn't, this was hardly the time or place. The fact that he was the Captain made the situation incredibly complicated. He could hardly attack him or shoot him if things kicked off like he might otherwise, he'd go to jail for the rest of his life. All he could do for now was hope that the violence was over, and that Renard was sincere in his desire for peace. He had to play this one smart.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

"I'm your Captain. You have to trust me"

He walked toward the Captain till he was just an inch away from him.

"If the killings start again, or I get so much as a hint that you're planning something, I will hunt you down… your highness" he spoke sternly into the Captains ear.

As he exited the office, Sean looked at his wife.

"Did you….?"

"No. That was 100 percent Nick Burkheardt"

"I didn't expect him to submit that easily. Makes me suspicious"

As he proceeded to sit back down, she once again sat in his lap.

"Don't be suspicious Sean, it's far too unattractive a quality for a man as handsome as you" she smiled.

"Being suspicious is what I'm paid to do" he replied.

"You're off the clock, Captain." She smiled, grabbing his Captains hat that was sat on his desk and placing it on her head. "Put the suspicion away for a while, let's go home"

"Cute, very cute" he smiled

"I know. You wear it better though" she replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

"So let me get this straight. Your Captain is the Prince, and he's still alive?" Monroe questioned.

"That's exactly why he's alive, he's the Captain Monroe! You know how long I could go to Jail for if I kill the Captain?"

"Dude, he's the frickin' Prince!"

"I know. We talked."

"You talked? How lovely. What did you talk about, the wedding and how happy you are for them?"

"No. The killings, it's over."

"Sure, that's what they say but…."

"She made every Wesen In town comply with her will. Go on, try to think about killing another Wesen. Let's see what happens"

Monroe did try and think about it.

He tried to imagine killing another Wesen but he couldn't even get that far. The thought wouldn't formulate. He literally couldn't even imagine hurting another Wesen, let alone carry it out. The more he tried to will it, the more it actually became physically painful for him to continue.

"Ok, it seems that she's got that whole ending the war thing down. She forced her will on every Wesen In town. That's pretty impressive" Monroe concluded.

"Apparently they don't want war. I actually think they're sincere"

"I don't know dude. If they are, they're going against thousands of years of history. But who's to say people don't change? Look at me" he replied.

"I told him I'd hunt him down if he doesn't stick to what he said"

"That's pretty badass. I like it."

"Then I guess for now, crisis averted?"

"I guess. Lets keep an eye on the Captain and his new bride. Y'know, in a non-creepy sort of way."

"Agreed"

As they walked towards Seans' SUV she stopped dead in her tracks and put her arm out to stop Sean as well.

"What's wrong?" he spoke.

"Get your gun, this is going to get messy" she ordered.

Renard drew his gun. A second later the beast appeared and headed for them. It went straight for Renard, knocking him to the ground before she could react. He was out cold, the beast turned toward her. In less than a second he grabbed her.

_A Mauvais Dente_ she thought. Oh crap, why did it have to be one of them? They were incredibly strong, and fast.

Someone had sent him deliberately. But who?

She couldn't think about that, or indeed anything else right now. He threw her to the ground, before picking her up for a second go.

_God he's so fast _she thought. She barely had time to think in order to force her will upon him. He had her upper body trapped, she could barely move. She managed to kick him hard, where it really hurt.

With the beast temporarily wounded, she ran.

Renard opened his eyes, he saw his wife running toward him, the beast not far behind. He didn't hesitate; he grabbed his gun and fired.

The beast fell.

Renard walked closer, before putting another bullet straight through the creatures head.

He turned toward his wife who was now stood next to the beast's dead body.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'll live. Are you ok, you were out cold for a minute there?" she replied.

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned with you right now" he replied, walking over to take a closer look.

Her arms and legs were bloodied and swollen. She was not fine. He felt awful, he had vowed to protect her, keep her safe from harm and yet for the second time this week she was covered In blood. He knew their path was fraught with danger but he didn't expect it to affect her so greatly.

"Lets get you home"

He took her hand and led her to the SUV.

"I'm sorry" he spoke.

"What are you sorry for, you didn't attack me. You shot and killed him. I should be thanking you"

"Thanking me for dragging you into this?"

"No one dragged me into this. I'm your wife Sean, bond or no bond I'm in this with you all the way"

He smiled at her. She was incredibly courageous, willing to stand by him in every battle. He was an incredibly lucky man to have her at his side.

As they walked in to the penthouse, he headed straight to the bathroom to run her a bath. She headed straight for the bedroom to lay down. She was pretty achy and sore, much more so than she let on. She winced as she turned on to her side. She knew it would be gone by morning and was eternally grateful for her healing ability.

"Bath, now" he commanded.

As she turned, wincing once more, Renard saw just how much pain she was in. He went over to the bed and picked her up as gently as he could. He took her to the bathroom, helping her undress before placing her in the bath.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll be right outside, if you need anything, ok?" he replied, kissing her face softly.

"Ok"

As he closed the door behind him, he was awash with guilt. He knew she would be fine In the morning but right now she wasn't. He poured himself a large scotch and sat down on the couch. He had to take better care of her; he wouldn't allow anyone else to hurt her.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a knock at the door.

She'd become adept at sensing whom was on the other side since the string of situations she had found herself in in the not too distant past. _You can never be too careful_ she thought to herself.

"This just arrived for you ma'am" The concierge spoke, handing her an envelope.

"Thank you" she replied, closing the door.

She opened the package.

"What is it?" He called from the lounge.

She handed him the burgundy passport.

"Had to renew, given my new name" she smiled.

He opened it and smiled as the name 'Mrs Renard' stared back at him.

"How did you get this without returning to London?" he asked.

"Oh, I have my ways. A very kind man at the Embassy said he'd take care of it" she smiled.

"So I can't convince you to switch sides?" he joked.

"Absolutely not. I am nothing if not patriotic." She laughed.

It felt good to laugh. Things had been pretty serious and full on since the day she arrived. She thought back to the killings that had taken place all over town shortly after the wedding. There hadn't been any more since and she was glad. Things were in fact pretty peaceful. The Royal Houses had accepted their marriage and had gotten behind them. They had even remained in Portland, confident their European counterparts would keep an eye on things there. All was well, except for Sean's brother, Eric. He refused to accept his loss of power and his current whereabouts were unknown. They both suspected he was up to something, trying to consolidate some sort of power base but until he showed his face, there was little they could do about it.

"I can't believe you have to work. It's the benefit tonight!"

"A Captains work is never done. Anyway, this means you get the whole day to do whatever it is you do to make yourself look so beautiful"

"Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere." She smiled, putting her arms around his neck, drawing him close, leading him into her kiss.

As the kiss deepened, she realised she didn't want him to leave. He spent so much of his time at work, she wanted him to herself for just a while longer. She continued the kiss, moving them toward the bedroom door.

"I like a woman who knows what she wants" he smiled, knowing exactly what she was attempting to do.

"Good. Bedroom. Now"

* * *

Sean was twenty minutes late to work. He didn't mind. Not in all the years on the job had he been late, and this time was absolutely worth it. His good mood of late had not gone unnoticed around the office, though only he and Nick knew why. He had wanted to keep his recent nuptials quiet until things calmed down and was planning to use the benefit to introduce his new wife to everyone. He knew they all thought of him as an eternal bachelor, a man dedicated to his career. Tonight, he would prove their assumptions wrong.

There was a knock at his door.

"Come In" he called, not looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

"We have a problem" Nick stated.

"What?"

Nick placed a folder on the Captains desk. Renard could tell from the look on his face that it must be pretty bad. He opened the folder. Staring back at him was his brother, Eric. Interpol had just found out that he was on a flight to Portland, and was due to land tonight. They both knew this was extremely dangerous.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked Nick urgently.

"No, I managed to get a hold of it before anyone else did"

"Good. You and I are going to take care of this, ok?" he spoke.

"Yeah. Flights due in at midnight. We can head over after the benefit"

"Ok. I'll see you later. Oh, and Nick?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Make sure no one, and I mean no one finds out about this"

"Yes Captain"

As Nick exited the office, Sean placed his head in his hands. This was not what he had in mind for this evening. He prayed silently that they would get to him in time and prevent whatever onslaught he was planning.

* * *

She had decided to spend the day in a Spa. She had been feeling a little run down lately and wanted to look and feel her very best for the benefit later. She knew Sean was using it to introduce her to everyone, she had to be on top form.

She hailed a cab from outside the apartment block.

_Note to self, buy a car_ she thought.

The Spa was located about an hour outside of town in a rural, quiet setting. She checked in at the desk and was pleased to see it was staffed entirely by humans. Every Wesen In town knew who she was now, she was having a little difficulty being greeted as 'Your Highness' every time she bumped into one.

A few hours into her day and she was certainly relaxed. It was however starting to get late and she still needed to stop off at the penthouse to dress for the benefit. She headed to the sauna for one last treatment before she checked out.

_God it's really hot in here_ she thought to herself.

She was starting to feel a little woozy. She checked the temperature, it was perfectly normal for a sauna.

As she stood up to leave, the world around her fell away and she plunged into darkness.

* * *

"What happened?" Renard asked urgently.

"Your wife was in the sauna, for just a few minutes. She collapsed on her way out. Fortunately a member of staff was nearby and called for an ambulance"

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I think so. We ran some tests to be sure. I'm on my way to get the results now. Please take a seat, I'll be right back"

As the doctor left, Renard turned toward his wife. She was lying down in a hospital bed looking worse for wear. He stroked her hair. She began to stir.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. You fainted"

"The sauna. I remember. It was so hot…."

The doctor entered, results chart in hand.

"Did something show up?" Renard asked, concerned.

"Yes."

They both looked at one another.

"Whats wrong with me?" she questioned.

"You're pregnant" he replied.

* * *

"A little help?" she asked.

Sean came over and finished zipping up her dress.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"I can't believe you talked me into letting you go" He replied, still stood behind her with his hands placed cautiously on her shoulders.

"I wasn't going to miss this, for anything"

"But you're not well"

"I'm fine" she replied, turning round to face him. "It was the heat and the fact I'm pregnant that made me faint. There's a reason pregnant women aren't allowed in saunas" she replied.

"I know. I'm just being overprotective I guess"

"Thousands of women have babies every day, I think I'll be fine" she replied, trying to reassure a very worried looking Sean.

"Not like ours" he said, his worry easing slightly.

He was eternally grateful for the fact that Einhorn genes were dominant In respect of mating. There would be no trace of the creature in his child. That thought had put him off fatherhood for most of his adult life. He didn't wish to inflict his own personal struggle with being half human half creature onto anyone else. Now, he would never have to worry.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be"

"Let's go"

They headed outside where the town car was waiting.

"Your highness" the driver spoke, opening her door.

As they got in, she took a deep breath. This was it. Everyone who was anyone In this town was going to know who she was. Well, perhaps not exactly who, but certainly that she was the Captains' wife. She rested her head on his shoulder, still a little tired from her fainting spell earlier.

It was a short drive to the benefit and twenty minutes later, they'd arrived.

The driver once again opened the door.

As she stepped out, she was somewhat blinded by the cameras that were flashing around them. She knew the benefit was a big deal but she didn't realise quite how big until now. She could hear the whispers almost immediately. She knew for a fact he had never brought another woman to this benefit, the rumour mill was working overtime.

As they stepped inside things calmed down a little. Everyone wanted their five minutes with the Captain but he was reluctant to do so before his speech, which was due to start any minute.

"Captain, we need you for a sound check"

He turned to his wife.

"Will you be ok on your own for a while?"

"Sure. I think I see Nick over there."

"Good idea, stay close- just in case"

"Ok, now go- I look forward to the speech!" she smiled.

As he left, she turned and headed toward Nick. She had barely seen him lately.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he replied, bringing her in for a hug.

She noticed a red headed woman stood next to him.

"Melanie, this is Juliette, my girlfriend. Juliette, this is Melanie, the Captains wife"

Juliette nearly choked on her drink.

"Sean got married? Where was our invite?" she questioned.

"It was a…. private ceremony." she replied hastily.

Nick gave Juliette a look that let her know not to pursue with her questions.

"Well, congratulations!" Juliette replied, still slightly shocked.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Please welcome your Police Captain to the stage"

Everybody turned toward the stage as Sean entered, positioning himself behind the podium. She admired his steadfast confidence, nothing ever distracted him. She also admired how incredibly handsome he looked in his Captains' uniform.

He gave an impressive speech. Silence fell as everyone began listening attentively to all that he had to say about crime, the city, the future. He talked about the benefit, encouraging everyone to give generously. She knew what the next part of the speech would be.

"Many of you I know are particularly curious about my date this evening" he smiled.

The silence ended, whispering began as they turned around trying to see where she was. The spotlight, now shining on her, beat them to it.

"Ladies and Gentleman" he spoke, moving down from his podium and the stage to stand next to her, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Please allow me to introduce my wife, Melanie"

She could feel a thousand eyes boring into her sending her Einhorn senses into overdrive.

The whispers became loud chatter, a million questions were thrown her way. She did her best to answer them, using the cover story they had previously discussed. On the whole the response was positive, though she could detect jealousy among certain guests.

The attention soon died down, and she was glad. It was exhausting being at the centre, though she much preferred the fact everyone referred to her here as Mrs Renard, rather than Your Highness.

All of a sudden, her senses, already in overdrive from the attention, drew her own attention.

An unwelcome visitor was here.

She looked at Renard.

"We need to get everyone out of here, now"

Renard knew never to question her when she used that tone.

She drew a deep breath and concentrated on her desire for them to leave, and within a few minutes it was just them and Nick remaining.

He came over.

"What's going on, why did everyone just walk out like that?"

"I believe you have me to thank for that" An unfamiliar voice remarked, stepping out from behind the stage curtain. "Very impressive by the way" he continued, making his way toward them.

"Eric" Renard and Nick said at the same time.

"So nice to see you brother"

"Wish I could say the same" Renard replied.

He turned to her, and began to reach his hand to touch her, before inexplicably finding himself unable to move.

"Ah, the will of an Einhorn. Impressive"

"Why are you here?" Renard questioned.

"To kill you, and her of course. The Grimm makes a nice addition too."

"You thought you could come here and do that, knowing full well that she can force her will on you? Not a good plan mon frère. She could kill you right now"

"Then why doesn't she?"

"Because she's not like you and I Eric."

"Shame, really. All this peace and love business is really not going to work for me I'm afraid. I can't let this rule of yours go on, so I brought a few friends along to see to it that it doesn't"

It all happened so quickly.

In the blink of an eye, she was thrown to the ground. Her concentration lost, Eric was free.

Nick drew his gun, ready to fire but a Mauvais Dente grabbed him from behind, throwing him to the other side of the room.

It was just Eric and Renard now. Momentarily distracted by the sight of his wife lying on the ground, he didn't draw him weapon quick enough.

A bullet was fired.

Renard was down.

He couldn't move. He was bleeding heavily. The bullet was lodged in his chest.

She looked over and saw the blood pouring. A rage filled her in a way she had never known, making her skin feel like it was on fire, anger rising from deep within. The bond was once again kicking in. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and rose to her feet, too quick for Eric to notice as he stood over his brother's body, enjoying the sight of Renard growing weaker.

She had just seconds to react, to hurt the man who had hurt her husband.

"Hey Eric" she called.

As he turned, she inflicted upon him the strongest will she had ever felt.

She had to destroy him.

Her will hit him so strongly that his body couldn't withstand the force.

He was ripped apart, limb from limb, screaming in agony until that part of him was no longer attached to his body. His blood flew everywhere, covering her dress and face.

She looked to her right, Nick was stood there.

"Did you….?" She began.

"Yeah." he replied, not really wanting to discuss that which he'd just witnessed.

They both looked at each other. She hadn't wanted anyone to witness that. She looked down at her hands, and dress. His blood sat there, a reminder of what she'd done. She shook her head, she had to snap out of this and tend to Sean.

She walked over to where he lay. He was barely conscious.

"Nick, call an ambulance. Now"

As Nick called for an ambulance and back up. She kneeled down next to her husband, holding his hand.

"Hey" she whispered.

He looked at her.

"Are…. You…" he attempted to ask.

"Ssssh, I'm fine. An ambulance is on its way. You're going to be fine" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

As he lost conciousness, she prayed silently that she was right.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Authors Note: Please read and review and I promise to continue!**_

_Beep. Beep._

The sound of the machines surrounding him was all she could hear. She watched his heart rate on the screen, the pattern it made. He was alive, but barely.

"Mrs Renard?"

The sound of the doctor's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Mrs Renard, your husband is in a stable condition. We managed to extract most of the bullet but unfortunately a piece had to be left behind as it was too embedded to remove."

"When will he wake up?" she questioned.

"I don't know ma'am. Could be days, could be weeks or months. I'm very sorry."

As he left the room, she turned back to the hospital bed. The last time they had been here they'd gotten the news she was pregnant. She remembered his initial shock, then his sheer joy at the news. Now, he was in a coma and she was facing the prospect of bringing their child into the world on her own. A single tear fell down her face; she couldn't bear the thought of her life without him.

She could hear a commotion just outside the room. She could see Nick arguing with the doctor, who appeared to be refusing to let him in to the room.

"Doctor, let him in" she called, forcing him to comply with her instruction.

"Yes ma'am" he replied, opening the door for Nick.

"Hey" Nick said. "Thanks, for that. How is he?"

"Stable. But he's still in a coma. And no one has any idea when he'll wake up."

He looked at her, she looked terrible. Her hair was limp, her skin was dull. Her natural Einhorn glow was gone, making her look somehow ordinary.

"When was the last time you ate? Or went home?"

"I don't remember. I can't bring myself to leave. What if something happens, or he wakes up? I don't want him to be on his own."

"But it's not just you that you have to think about now, is it?" he spoke, softly.

"How did you…?" she questioned. They hadn't told anyone yet. They wanted to get past the three month mark first.

"We knew Eric was coming to town. We got some intel a few hours before the benefit. The Captain told me that if anything happened, I had to take care of you, and your baby."

The tears she had been holding back for days finally fell down her face. Nick rushed over, holding her close.

"It's going to be ok" he soothed.

"I can't do this on my own Nick. I just can't. I have to fix this" she sniffled.

He pulled back. "Fix this? How can you fix this?"

"I can use my healing ability to heal him. There's just one problem"

"What?"

"To heal someone else means risking my own health. I could lose the baby."

"Then you can't do it. He wouldn't want you to risk the life of your baby to save him" he replied sternly.

"I feel so helpless Nick! I have the power to end this all right now, make him better, and I can't!"

"He's strong. He'll pull through this"

"I hope so. I literally cannot imagine my life without him"

"Listen, why don't you head home? I can stay here until you get back?" he offered.

"Ok." She replied, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer. "I won't be long" she continued, taking one last look at her husband before heading for the door.

As Nick sat by the Captains bedside, he too hoped that he would pull through.

They had grown much closer since the revelation of who he was. He now understood the relationship between Grimm and Royal on a much more personal level. He had barely had to lift a finger these past few months. Juliette had been delighted with how much more time they had been able to spend together and he too was glad of it.

It wasn't all plain sailing though. Flashbacks from the night of the benefit still haunted him somewhat. As hard as he tried, the image of Eric being torn limb from limb would not leave his mind. The sheer violence of it disturbed him. Looking at her, he thought, you could never imagine anyone so beautiful, so gentle, to be capable of such an act. Not that he blamed her of course, the bond was incredibly powerful and if either one of them were threatened the other would do whatever was needed to remedy the situation. It was almost primal.

* * *

"A penthouse is no place for a baby"

She turned. Her senses were hardly sharp these days, she needed to see the stranger speaking to her now.

She saw the long dark wavy hair and knew instantly who it was. As her eyes came into focus her suspicions were correct. Sean's aunt Constance was unmistakable. Tall, with porcelain skin and almost black wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same as Sean's, it was eerie.

"Constance, what are you doing here?" she remarked.

"The seer informed us of the situation. We wanted to see if you needed our, assistance" she replied, placing her hands on Melanie's stomach.

"There's nothing we can do." She replied, desperately trying to keep it together in Constance's presence.

"You and I know that's not, strictly true" Constance stated almost matter of factly.

She looked into her eyes, an uneasy feeling washing over her.

"Now, you can't help him- you have your baby to think about. But you're not the only one who can heal him, are you?" she continued, her tone becoming more serious.

"No. But….."

"Another Einhorn would do just as well, yes?"

"Yes… But…"

"Well then, it's settled." She replied cooly, heading for the door.

"Wait!" She called.

Constance stopped.

"Where did you, who did you…." She began.

"Don't concern yourself with such matters" Constance replied, drawing closer. "You need to rest, to take care of that baby inside you. Let us take care of this, your Highness"

"He's incredibly weak. It could… it might…" she tried to continue.

"Kill them? That, my dear, is a risk worth taking. Seans life, both your lives, are integral to the world. Your reign must continue"

As the door shut behind her, Melanie was paralysed with indecision.

She knew another Einhorn could heal him, but the chances of them surviving were slim, given the severity of his injuries. She didn't want one of her own to die, but she couldn't let Sean die either.

She was faced with an impossible choice.

Sean, or one of her own?

_**Authors Note: Please read and review and I promise to continue!**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Please, don't! I'm begging you!"

She looked at the distressed girl who was on her knees before her. She had never met her before, not surprising as Einhorns tended to keep themselves to themselves, but still- the sense of solidarity was there. They had the same long blonde hair, but her eyes were blue, a common Einhorn trait. Only those from the very oldest families had green eyes like she. Her face was crumpled, her clothes dirty. Tears fell down her face.

"Enough!" Constance remarked, grabbing the young girls' hair, forcing her to look up.

"Your Highness, Please! You know what will happen!"

"You will do what she asks of you, and do it gladly. She is your Queen, how dare you question her!" Constance practically screamed at the poor girl.

"It's ok Constance" Melanie spoke.

She bent down, her now prominent bump getting in the way a little.

"I'm sorry" she practically whispered.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, my husband is dying. I have no choice"

"Yes you do!" The young Einhorn spat.

"No, I don't. " She replied sternly. She felt undeniably guilty about what she was about to do, but Constance was right. Their reign had to continue.

"You can't make me!"

"Actually, I can" she replied, a little too cooly. It was true, you couldn't ordinarily force your will on an Einhorn. However, her gift was unusally strong, and the girl rather young and inexperienced.

"Constance, I need you to keep watch outside. I won't be able to sense anyone whilst…."

"Understood, Your Highness" she replied, stepping out.

"I'm sorry" she stated once more.

She took the young girls hands, and placed them on Seans chest.

"It's time"

She was strong, stronger than she looked. She gave a good fight, but alas, it wasn't long before she caved. She watched as the girls Einhorn form took over, her healing ability passing to Sean, making him glow also. She looked at the monitor, his vitals were improving. Tears began to fall from her eyes at the thought that he was going to be fine now.

Tears weren't the only thing to fall. She watched as the young girl fell to the floor. Constance, alerted by the thud re-entered the room. She took the girls wrist for a few seconds, before looking up.

"She's dead" she stated, completely emotionless.

Melanie turned away, physically unable to bring herself to look at the girl's body. Constance signalled her guard to come and dispose of it

"Go, now" Melanie commanded. They had both agreed Sean was not to know about this.

"Yes, Your Highness" Constance replied, leaving the room with her guard.

Sean began to stir.

"What…Where…." He began.

"Ssshhh" she soothed. "It's ok"

The Doctor came rushing in.

"How long has he been awake for?" he questioned, not quite able to believe that a man who a few hours ago was at deaths door, was now awake and seemingly ok.

"He just woke up"

The Doctor came over, shining his torch in Seans eyes, before looking at his vitals.

"Well Captain, seems lady luck is on your side. Not two hours ago you were at deaths door and now….."

"It's a miracle. Thank you Doctor" she smiled.

"I'm just going to take some samples and run a few tests, to be sure, ok?"

Once the doctor finished taking his blood, Sean began to speak.

"Funny, for a man at deaths door I feel pretty good. What happened, exactly?"

"You got shot, at the benefit."

"Eric…." He began

"….won't be a problem, anymore" she replied, unable to look him in the eye.

He looked at her, she looked tired. Her bump was visible now. He smiled.

"What?" she questioned.

He reached out his hand, and placed it on her bump. She placed her hands on his.

"How long have I been here?"

"3 months"

"3 months? Doctor was right, I should have been at deaths door. You know how many people wake up after this long? Not many, I can tell you"

"You're not getting out of fatherhood that easily" she joked.

Sometime later, another doctor entered.

"Your Highness" he spoke, with a slight bow. "We want to keep you here for another twenty four hours, just to be sure but it's likely you can go home tomorrow. Your wife must be a very talented healer"

She looked at him, she could have killed him.

"You did this?" Renard questioned.

"No one wakes up from a coma after three months this healthy." He spoke, flipping through Renards charts. "On paper you have the vitals of someone in their twenties. Amazing. If only human medicine were this effective…" he continued.

"Out!" she ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness" he replied, heading for the door.

"I don't know much about Einhorn healing, but I do know that it takes it out of you. I'm guessing it would take a lot, to heal someone in my condition. Especially when she's carrying our child."

She looked at him, unable to speak.

"I didn't heal you. I couldn't risk it"

"But the doctor just said…

"I know what he said" she continued. "You were healed, just not by me"

"By who?"

She didn't even know her name. She had just effectively murdered one of her own, and she didn't even know her name.

"Another Einhorn"

"Where are they now?"

She looked at him. Damn that Doctor. This was exactly why she didn't want him to know. It was too late now though, she couldn't lie to him. He was her husband.

"You had extensive injuries, it took everything she had. She didn't make it"

"She's dead?"

"Yes" She whispered, a lump forming in her throat. "And don't think that I don't feel terrible about it. I just murdered one of my own, and I didn't even know her name! What sort of person does that make me?"

Sean looked at her. She was distraught. She hated herself right now, and nothing he could do or say would change it. He didn't blame her, he knew what it would have taken to make that choice. He also knew that she wouldn't have made such a choice on her own.

"Who came to you?" he questioned.

"Constance" she replied.

"Where is she now?"

"Gone"

"What happened?"

"She came to me a few days after you got shot. I came home from the hospital and she was there In the penthouse. She knew I couldn't heal you because of the baby. She also knew that it didn't have to be me, any Einhorn could do it. Sean, I…"

"It's ok. You had an impossible choice."

"That girl is dead because of me."

"Our choices have consequences. Some are harder to live with than others."

"I know. There's something else Sean"

"What?"

"Eric. He's dead"

"What?"

"I watched him shoot you and this rage just…. just took over. I couldn't stop myself"

"Quite a trail of bodies you have there" he joked, trying to ease the tension.

"It's not funny, not In the least! I killed your brother, one of my own…. Whose next? What sort of mother am I?"

"One who had no choice" he replied, stroking her cheek. "You did what you had to do. You have to forgive yourself or the guilt is going to eat you alive, and I won't have that. We need to focus. Focus on the future, our child. We have to move on." He soothed, kissing her head lightly.

She drew a deep breath. Once again, he was right.


End file.
